My Best Friend's Wedding
by TeamKagamineForever
Summary: Rin is a professional wedding planner, that's where Len comes into the story. Len is Rin's childhood friend and love. What happens when Len asks Rin to help plan his upcoming wedding with Miku? How will Rin react?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I have a new Rin x Len story! Awesome, right? I know it might be hard to manage three uncompleted stories at once, but I really wanted to try this story out. I don't know about you, but it sounds kinda cliché and cheesy... but oh well! I'll just have to deal with it. I hope you guys like this story!**

**Enjoy!~  
**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I do own vocaloid, that is why I'm on my computer in a dark room instead of making a kick ass anime for them. No, there was no sarcasm intended.**

**Note: I don't know how weddings go, since I don't remember going to one since the date of my birth, so please bear with me if the wedding I wrote was bad.**

**Rin's** **POV **

"Luka-chan, you look absolutely stunning! I'm sure Gakupo can't even explain how happy he is to be marrying you today." I encouraged the pinkette who was standing in front of me. Her name was Luka Megurine, soon to be Mrs. Kamui. She was my babysitter when I was younger than the age I am now, which is 19.

"Rin, I appreciate all the planning you did for my wedding today. In fact, you planned everything so well! I just don't think I can do this..." She walked over to the chair that was next to her vanity and sat down. I walked over to her and tried to cheer her up. Did I mention I was a wedding planner? I actually work at 'Crypton's Dream Weddings'.

I bended over so she would be looking at me, "Luka, c'mon! You can do this. You've been waiting for this moment ever since Gakupo proposed. Plus, you paid me good money to plan this." I reminded her.

Luka scoffed at me, "You're acting as if this is easy when you can't even confess to Len that you like- no actually, _love _him." I gritted my teeth and felt my cheeks heat up.

Len Kagamine, the boy that you had just heard of, is my bestest friend in the whole wide universe. Of course, I had other friends other than Len, like Teto and Gumi, but I mostly cared for Len. Don't get me wrong, I love Teto and Gumi too, but there's also other reasons why I mostly care for Len.

One, We have been best friends since elementary school, so we've known each other for so long. I only knew Teto and Gumi since high school started. Two, Luka babysat both of us when we were both young. So basically, sometimes our parents would go out somewhere and Luka would watch us both while we had play dates at either one's houses. And last but not least, Three. I was in love with him. Yes, I, Rin Akita, was in love with Len Kagamine.

"That's different! This is a wedding and you know for sure that Gakupo returns the same feelings you have for him." I stood up straightly and clenched my fists. "Plus... Len's with Miku. Do you actually expect me to confess to Len while he's with someone else?" I reminded her. Instead of giving me a real response, she just shrugged her shoulders. I sighed with irritation, "Luka, you'll be fine. The wedding's almost starting, Gakupo's waiting." I gave her an encouraging smile.

She sighed in defeat and stood up from the chair.

"That's what I'm talking about!" I gave her a playful punch on the arm, she just rolled her eyes at me in irritation. We walked out of her dressing room and as if on cue, the wedding was just beggining. In the isle's entrance, we saw Luka's dad standing there. He gave her a sweet smile and she smiled back. She looked at me nervously and I motioned her to go. She rushed over to her dad and slowly walked down the isle while holding his arm.

I quickly walked inside the church and sat down on one of the pews, which I spotted Teto and Gumi sitting down in.

"Hey Rin~!" Teto whispered at me while waving.

"Yo Rin!" Gumi also whispered, but a bit louder than Teto. I waved at both at them with a smile

I looked at the altar where Gakupo was standing. He was staring at Luka with such mesmerization in his lavender eyes. He had a smile spread across his face and it looked as if he was saying, 'I'm the most luckiest man on earth to be marrying this beautiful lady'. I kind of envied Luka at the moment.

She had someone that honestly and truly loves her. She had someone who would never break her heart into a million of pieces. I was quite jealous. I wanted a love like that.

Luka had gotten to the altar and her dad gave her a kiss on the cheek before he went to go back and sit down. Finally, both Luka and Gakupo were staring at each other face to face. Gakupo flipped Luka's white veil over and got to see her clear face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today..." The priest started the ceremony. This had made me realized something that needed to be done. I don't care if he doesn't want to be with me or if he doesn't accept my feelings, but I've decided that I'm going to confess my true feelings to Len... today...

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"Riiin~! This after party is awesome!" Gumi complimented me as I saw her eating a piece of carrot cake. Yes, the whole ceremony had ended and it was now the after party, which I had also planned.

"Y'know, the ceremony wasn't that bad either. In fact, it was actually really sweet! The way Gakupo kept on glancing at Luka while the priest was talking, the vows that those two said to each other and the way they romantically said 'I do'!" Teto squealed as she clutched on her poofy hot pink dress.

"Mmmhm, by the way Rin, speaking of weddings, when is Len gonna propose to you?" Gumi asked as she put a finger on her chin. I felt my face heat up at her question.

"D-Don't ask such a silly q-question, Gumi! We're just friends... that's all." I responded with a calm voice, but deep inside, it ached my heart to say that Len only saw me as another 'best friend'.

"Rin, don't mind Gumi! She's just being honest. By the way, you totally suit Len more than Miku in my opinion." Teto added. I felt like exploding right there. These two girls really know how to make me feel embarrassed.

"Hey, speak of the devil, why's _he_ here?" Gumi pointed behind me. Right there, I saw Len in the front entrance.

"He got invited." I replied as I was still looking over at Len. He looked clean and fancy, not like he usually does. His hair, which is usually tied up into a ponytail was looking much neater than it usually does at the moment. He was wearing a clean tux, which made him look mature and handsome.

"Yo, earth to Rinny?" Gumi waved her hand in my face, which caused me to doze off from admiring Len.

"Huh?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Were you admiring Len~?" Gumi asked with a teasing look on her face. I looked at Teto, hoping she would tell Gumi to stop, but she was just smirking.

"N-No! W-What makes you th-think that?" I stammered. Gumi giggled along with Teto.

"No reason~!" Teto sang as she and Gumi were having a laughing fit. I rolled my eyes at those two and continued to look back at Len. He was looking around cluelessly, he was probably looking for me. I sweat dropped, I remembered about how I said to myself that I was going to confess to him.

He kept looking around until he looked my direction. A grin had spread across his face as he approached my way. I just stood there like an idiot with this, what you call, a 'poker face'.

"Rin!" He called as he waved his hand at me. Gumi and Teto stopped their laughing and looked at Len with a straight face but then looked back at me with a smirk and walked away slowly. I sighed irritated and rolled my eyes.

"Rin, I have some good news and I wanted you to be the first person to know!" Len said as he approached me. I got curious, but I also wanted to confess already.

"Wait Len, before you start I wan't to-"

"Len! Glad you were able to make it!" Gakupo had interrupted me as Luka was next to him.

"Hey Gakupo! Hey Luka! I'm really happy for you both, I hope you guys have a long and happy life together!" Len had congratulated the two. They both had a blush spread across their faces, almost as if they had little high school crushes on each other like they used too.

"Thanks alot, Len. By the way Rin, Gakupo and I wanted to thank you for planning everything. It's all honestly beautiful!" Luka complimented me as she and Gakupo smiled sweetly at me.

I smiled back at them, "It was no big deal. It just makes me happy to hear that you guys liked everything!"

Luka and Gakupo smiled kindly at me, "Well, we should go thank all the guests for coming. Bye you two!" The couple walked away as Luka clinged onto Gakupo's arm. I smiled to myself at the thought of those two being in love.

"Anyways Rin, I wanted to tell you my big news!" Len grinned at me eagerly. I really wnated to confess, but maybe Len would like to tell me his big news first, so I just gave up.

"Alright Len, what's your big news?" I sighed in defeat.

"Well~.." He started. "I know someone who'd like you to plan their upcoming wedding in 2 weeks."

I got curious yet very happy. I loved to plan weddings, as you can tell, "Who?" I asked with a big smile on my face.

"Me!" He grinned. My big smile turned into a small confused frown.

"Wait... What?"

"Today, I decided to propose to Miku! I went to her house and asked her on her doorstep. In conclusion, her answer was obviously yes!"

Miku. Miku. Miku. I should have known. He was obviously in love with Miku, not me. Why would I even be stupid enough to think that? I was completely heart broken right now. Of course, I shouldv'e known this from the beggining.

Miku is complete beauty compared to me, she had beautiful long teal hair while I had short choppy blonde hair. Miku's eyes were a clear shade of teal that matched her hair while my eyes were just dark blue. Miku's perfect and I'm... Well, I'm just Rin.

"I'm... I'm very... happy for you, Len." I looked down as I hid my eyes with my bangs. I lied. I'm not happy at all. I felt like crying right there. I felt heartbroken. Yes, I know Len isn't mine, he was clearly Miku's man, but I couldn't help but feel loathsome and invidious towards her.

"Thanks Rin! I'm glad to know that my best friend in the whole wide world feels some happiness for me."

_Best Friend._ That's all Len will ever see me as, huh? A best friend...

"Oh yeah, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" He asked, I remembered.

_My confession._

"It doesn't matter anymore.."

**TAT I feel bad for Rinny. I can't believe I wrote that, kinda sad... But anyways, I'm kind of excited to see what this story will lead to. ALSO! I have a little question that I will need answers for, do you guys prefer MikuxKaito or MikuxMikuo? I'll be needing one of them for the future chapters.**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS STORY AS MUCH AS I LIKED WRITING(typing) IT!**

**Review~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before we start off, I'd like to thank all you beautiful and amazing readers T.T There were so many reviews and favoriting for this story. You guys are amazing. :3**

**Reply to the reviewers are in the end.**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own Vocaloid, You are hilarious.**

**Enjoyyy~**

**Rin's POV **

"WHAT? No! Rin, he can't marry Miku, he's supposed to be marrying you!" Gumi cried as she almost spat out her hot chocolate along with Teto.

I told Gumi and Teto what happened during the wedding's after party and they practically flipped out, since they always say that Len and I should 'Be together'. Typical best friend support, right? I would've told Luka, but she's on her honeymoon with Gakupo. Anyways, right now we were at Kaori's Coffee Shop.

"I agree with Gumi, Rin! _You're _supposed to be Mrs. Kagamine, not Miku! I mean c'mon just say it! Miku Kagamine, it has no ring to it! Now, Rin Kagamine is what I'm talking about!" Teto stated, I sighed in irritation. I love my friends, but they can have their moments that make alpacas look like good friends.

"You guys are overreacting. Besides, if Len's happy then I'm happy." I lied. To be honest, I was in true despair but I did want Len to be happy, so why bother trying to stop him from marrying the girl of his dreams?

"Riiin~! That's a terrible lie! You're always talking about how much you like the guy, don't give up now!" Teto encouraged me with Gumi, who was nodding.

"I agree. You can't let Miku take Len away from you. You gotta fight for your man, Rin! Fight, WIN!" Gumi put her fist in the air and standing up from her seat, basically making a whole scene.

By now, everyone's eyes were on us. Teto shushed Gumi and brought her down to her down to her seat.

"Ahem, anyways.." Teto started, "The point is Len and Miku can't get married! I always expected you guys to get married considering you've known each other your whole lives." She crossed her arms and pouted dissapointedly.

"Well, you shouldn't have gotten your hopes set too high, Teto." I simply stated as I took a sip of my hot chocolate.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Don't you hate it when it's a Saturday night and you could be spending the night with your two friends, but they're out on dates or anything of that sort? Yeah, so do I. You should probably already know that it's a Saturday night, and I'm all alone with nothing to do. I called Luka earlier to tell her about my huge 'Len Dilemma'. This is pretty much how she took it.

_~Flashback~ _

_"NOOOOO! I don't approve of this Len and Miku relationship! Why, when I get back to Tokyo from my honeymoon, I'll just grab Len and just beat his dumb ass for choosing to marry that stupid tealette instead of choosing you! I'll get Miku's twin tails and drag her around and-" She shouted over the phone. She started to get angry and when she's angry, she gets very graphic, so I decided to stop her there._

_"Luka, calm down! It's not a big deal... besides, he asked me to plan his wedding, that means he thinks of me... right?" _

_Luka sighed, "I hope he does. But still Rin, you really like Len. No scratch that, you really love Len. How can Len be so dense and dumb enough to not notice your feelings towards him?" She sounded frustrated._

_"Lu-Luka! I'm not I-In love with L-Len! It's just a crush..." I lied._

_"Aww Rinny's nervous! But still Rin, Len mentally rejected you before you could say anything, what's up with that?"_

_"That's just life, Luka." I sighed in defeat._

_"Well, as they say, Life's a bitch. Look, I gotta go. Gakupo said he was taking me to a romantic dinner! Get better soon, ok?"_

_"I'm perfectly fine! It's not like I'm torn or anything." I lied again._

_"That's what they all say Rinny~." She hung up the phone before I could even argue back with her._

_~End of Flashback~ _

My friends are weirdos. They do know that I was the one who got rejected by Len, not them right? Of course, like usual, they were overreacting and being dramatic over this.

I sat in my apartment alone with nothing to do. The only thing I could think of was eat some peeled oranges while watching TV, which isn't much fun at all. Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door. I got curious at who it could be.

It can't be Teto, she's out on a date with her boyfriend, Ted.

It can't be Gumi, she went to the movies with her boyfriend, Gumiya.

Who could it be? I placed my place of oranges on my table and walked to the door. Once I got to the door, I looked out at the peeping whole and say a hint of sunny blonde hair.

_Len._

What's Len doing here? I unlocked the door and opened it, only to see Len there holding a tub of ice cream, candy, and a bunch of other snacks.

"Hey Rin!" He greeted me joyfully and entered.

"Uh, Hey Len. What are you doing here?" I asked as I shut the door behind him and locked it again.

"Did you forget? It's Saturday, we usually have 'Junk food night' on Saturdays."

"Oh! Of course!" I mentally face palmed. Len and I have junk food night on Saturdays, were we usually pig out and eat a bunch of junk food while watching some TV or something, how could I forget?

Len chuckled, "Well, Let's start eating! I'll put in the movie!" I quickly went to the kitchen to grab two bowls and and ice cream scooper for the ice cream. I returned and saw Len eating a piece of a chocolate bar.

I giggled, "Geez Len, you couldn't have been patient enough to wait for me?"

Len looked back at me and chuckled. I felt butterflies in my stomach at hearing his laugh. Right now, I just thought, Miku is literally lucky to have Len. I rushed and sat on the couch next to Len and opened the large tub of ice cream and started to scoop some of it and put it in the bowl.

While Len was pigging out, eating a banana he brought, I finally finished scooping my ice cream. Next, Len scooped his ice cream and put it in his bowl.

While we both started eating out ice cream, it was silent, so I decided to make a conversation. "So Len... how's Miku." I cringed as I said her name.

Len smiled, "She's doing great. She said she's psyched to hear that you're planning our wedding!"

Planning my best friend's wedding, huh? That's a difficult thing to do, since I'm, as Luka, Gumi and Teto say, 'in love'. Now this got me thinking... If Len and Miku get married, will Len and I still have this strong bond between us, or will he pay all his attention to Miku and completely forget about me?

"...Hey Rin, you suddenly got quite. Are you alright?" Len asked me as he stopped eating his ice cream.

I snapped out of my thoughts, "Huh? Oh yeah, It's just... Len?"

"Hmm?" He went back to eating his ice cream

"Do you think that... after you marry Miku, our friendship will break?"

Len stopped eating his ice cream and looked up at me, "Rin, why would you think our friendship would break?"

"Ah.. It's just that... Married couples spend lots of time together and sometimes they might not have time for their friends or... best friends in this case."

Len sighed and put his ice cream bowl on the table, "Rin, I promise you, we'll always be together, Whether I marry Miku or not, out friendship will always be strong. You're my best friend Rin, I don't know what I'd do without you." He smiled heart warmingly at me, which caused my face to heat.

I looked down, "You.. promise?"

Len nodded and held his pinky out, "I pinky promise. Pinky promises are serious, I can't break it."

I chuckled and wrapped my pinky around his. "I promise you, We'll always be together, Rin."

_I hope so Len._

**This story is fun to write! 8D Anyways, I saw how many people liked this story, and it made me so happy OuO Also, I still need to know if you guys prefer MikuxMikuo or MikuxKaito since I looked over those votes and both the pairings got a tie. I guess that's it, now on to the reviews~**

**Lila: Poor Rin T.T I guess I made Len too dense, huh? Hehe *Chuckled nervously***

**Wooo: Okay! I continued! Thanks for the review! ^.^**

**Vocaloid Lover: I know, I felt bad for Rin while I was writing that T.T I'm glad you love it!**

**kagaminevii: I know, poor Rin D': I'd probably be crying my eyes out too! xD **

**Reinette: I feel so bad for Rinny! D: I updated! :3**

**humilityhehe: I know, Len is a huge baka yaro! xD I'm glad you like the story! Thank you for reading!**

**Anon-chan98: Yeah, poor Rin :( Updated! **

**AAJL: So, you thought my introduction and story was interesting? :D That makes me happy! Sorry about the grammar thing, I was kinda rushing to write the story so yeah.. hehe! Hope my grammar was better this time!**

**VocaRule13: Really? I'm glad you're looking forward to reading it! I updated! x3**

**SheWhoLeavesCrapppyReviews: I know right? It must suck to get rejected that way! Glad you think my story's interesting. ^.^ I'll join you on the mentally hurting Len thing!(Even though I wrote him like that.)**

**Miri-chan: No worries, this is a RinxLen fanfic after all! Of course there will be RinxLen in the upcoming chapters. :)**

**fishycakesx3: Thank you, I'm glad you think it's a good idea! Don't worry, Blackmailed Servant is still ongoing, I just wanted to work on something new for a while!**

**Chibi99-backup account: You like my story and you think it's fantastic? I'm so happy, chibi-chan! T.T I feel bad for Rin too! What a horrible way to get rejected! Updated! **

**Splendence: Glad you think it's amazing! Of course, we all know Rin deserves Len alot more than Miku does! Updated ^.^**

**Woo! That was alot of reviews, but I still appreciate them so much! Once again, thank you all for the reviews and stuff!**

**Review please~ :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! So I decided to update on this story because it's so fun to write! :D I have an announcement, summer has begun! Yes, no more school for me and that means I'm going to high school now D: this also means I'll be updating faster!(If I don't get lazy, of course.) Ahem, on with the story! WAIT! Before we begin, I'd like to say something about that MikuxKaito and MikuxMikuo vote thing. I decided to go with MikuxMikuo because I wanted to try something different. Don't get me wrong, I love MikuxKaito, but I wanted to give MikuxMikuo a chance :) There will also be a little bit of KaiMei in this, kay? I hope you guys are fine with that!**

**Disclaimer: Ha... Do I really need a disclaimer to say that I don't own Vocaloid?**

**Rin's POV **

I'm exhausted. My eyelids feel as if they're drooping down, my eyeballs feel as if they're about to melt down any moment now. Well, it's Monday now, and like every usual business person, there's work included. Yes, work.

I admit, I love my job, but really? Do I have to get up early in the morning to plan weddings? It's like school all over again. To top it all off, Len said he was coming in today along with Miku to start planning his wedding, lovely right? Sarcasm. I won't be able to face the young couple without feeling my heart break. Anyways, I was sitting in my office right now, waiting for Len and Miku to walk through the door, probably holding hands like couples usually do.

I looked around the poorly decorated office. The walls were a bit torn and the color was dull. There were papers lying around the floor and my desk and the two chairs in front of my desk were a bit broken. It was so boring in here. Is this why, not only Len, but any other guy wouldn't want to be with me? Because I was featureless, so dreary? I sighed and stood up to pick up all the papers on the floor and threw them in the small garbage can standing next to my desk.

"Rin!" The door flew open and exposed a tall brunette woman with a bob-hair cut standing there.

I jumped a little in shock, "Ah! Meiko! You scared me a little.."

"Ah jeez, I did? Sorry 'bout that," She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, I chuckled a bit at her. Meiko was my assistant in this job, she was a nice caring woman. "I came here to tell you that one of your clients are here for an appointment."

"Oh, who?"

"It's Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune."

So they're here already?

"Oh, thanks Meiko. Just send them in." I said while going back to my seat.

"Hey, isn't Len that dude you're crazy in love with?" Meiko asked. I felt my face heat up at the question.

"M-Meiko-"

"It is, isn't it? Why is he engaged to some other chick instead of being with you?"

"Meiko, it's not-"

"He should be marrying you, not her!"

"Meiko, you shouldn't be talking. What about you and Kaito, eh? When is _he _going to propose to you." I reminded her about her blue haired, ice cream loving boyfriend.

"...I'll go bring those two in." She stated simply and headed out the door in a drift, while I smiled to myself.

I waited for about a minute and saw Len and Miku walk in, hand in hand, as expected.

"Hey Rin!" Len waved cheerfully and flashed a charming smile. My heartbeat fastened up and my stomach starting feeling ticklish in side.

"H-Hi Len." I simply smiled. I stood up from my chair to go greet both of them.

"Miku, this is Rin." Len turned to face Miku.

She was just as flawless as Len descried her. Her long teal pig teals almost reached the ground, her skin was a soft and creamy color, her lips were a perfect shade of pink. She turned to look at me, wearing dark sunglasses and carrying her turquoise designer bag around her arm.

"Oh yes, helloRin." She said as her eyes traveled around the office.

"I don't mean to sound pushy or anything, but can we just get this planning thing started? I have someone I... er, need to meet later..." She rummaged through her bag and took out a turquoise phone.

"A-Alright, take a seat." I motioned the to sit in the chairs in front of my desk.

I walked over to my desk as both Len and Miku sat down in their chairs, "So, the thing I'll need to know is if you guys would like an outdoor wedding or a church wedding." I stated as I took out my notebook and a pen.

To be honest, I always wanted a church wedding. I found it beautiful, but when you're outside, it's kinda difficult. Bugs and insects will be buzzing around you and you might get your white dress dirty. Don't get me wrong, an outdoor wedding is beautiful as well, I just personally think it's nicer to get married by church.

"Well, I've always wanted to get married by church," Len started.

"Ah, Lenny-kun, I thought we agreed to have an outdoor wedding." Miku scooted over to get closer to Len and locked her arms with his.

"O-Oh yeah... I guess we'll have an outdoor wedding then." Len gave Miku a heart-warming smile while Miku smiled back.

I clutched on my pen and tried my hardest not to feel hurt at the sight, "...Alright then. Outdoor wedding it is." I quickly jotted down the notes in my notebook. "Now, we'll get to the invitations when we have more time. What kind of food would you guys like the guests to have?"

Len looked happy at me, "How about some fruits? Maybe a fruit salads or-"

"Lenny... What about what we talked about? You're fine with my idea, right?" Miku cut Len off while she was still clinging on to his arm. She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes while Len smiled.

"Of course I am, Miku." He faced me, "We'll have food with some leek recipes in them."

I hesitantly wrote that in my notebook, "Okay... We'll need a theme color for the decorations at the after party. What color would you guys like?"

"Yellow is a good enough color, right?"

"But Lenny, I wanted teal... teal is my favourite color anyways." Miku reminded him. I know I shouldn't care or anything, but shouldn't Len get some say in this wedding too?

"Ah, anything for you Miku. Teal it is." He leaned over to kiss Miku on the forehead. I felt my heart shatter at this.

_You don't know how badly I wish that was me._

"Alright, fine. Teal it is." I muttered and wrote down the notes, "Since you guys want an outdoor wedding, where would you like it to be, exactly?"

"We'll have it at Cherry Blossom Park!" Miku exclaimed. I glanced over at Len, only to see him smiling at Miku as if he were lucky to have Miku.

_I wish I could make him smile like that._

"Good choice." I faked a smile and wrote in my notebook.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

After all that, it was my lunch break. Miku, Len, and I decided that we'll work on all the other important things for the wedding later. When my lunch break started, Luka, Gumi, and Teto decided to take me out for some burgers or something. So here we were now, eating lunch at a restaurant.

"I don't like her." Luka stated with her arms crossed, leaning on the booth and her eyes narrowed. Did I mention the girls met Miku? It didn't go well, you know how the girls(well, Luka) are:

_~Flashback~_

_"RIN!" The three girls slammed the door open so hard, it almost broke the wall even more._

_I jumped up in my seat, along with Len and Miku, "Uh, hey girls! What're you doing here?"_

_"Didn't we say we were going to lun-" Gumi started, but stopped as soon as she saw Len sitting there with Miku._

_'Oh great' I thought as I mentally face palmed._

_"... Hi Len..." Teto said awkwardly while Luka was paralysed._

_"Hi girls. Have you met Miku?" Len asked in his usual cheerful tone. Miku waved happily at them._

_"So... This is..." Gumi started._

_"...Miku?" Teto finished Gumi's sentence. Luka was still standing as frozen as a dead tuna fish._

_Len nodded at them._

_"Ah, Miku, these are my friends Luka, Gumi, and Teto. Guys, this is Miku." I introduced them to each other._

_Miku stood up from her seat and walked over to the girls "Hello girls, it's nice to meet you!" Miku cheerfully exclaimed while the girls stood there, emotionless._

_"Mmmhmm... So you're the one who's getting married to Len?" Luka asked, finally getting out of her frozen position._

_"Um, yes I am." Miku simply replied._

_Luka stood there, her eyes narrowed down, "... Why you LITTLE-" at this point Luka was about ready to punch Miku in the face. Luckily, Gumi, Teto, and I held her back while Miku stepped back with fear in her eyes. Len saw this and held Luka back along with us._

_"My God, RUN MIKU! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, RUN OUT OF HERE AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" Teto shouted, struggling a little while holding Luka back. Miku obeyed, grabbed Len's hand, and ran out of the office._

_Luka is too chaotic._

_~End Of Flashback~_

"Eh, she's not too bad. Though I gotta admit, she's a little _too _nice." Teto stated while she had a finger on her chin.

"Yeah, that chick is too nice. There's gotta be something wrong with her! Maybe she's plotting something _evil~._ " Gumi tapped her fingers together, as if she were an evil villain.

"Guys, Miku's really sweet. I guarantee you nothing's wrong with her." I assured them.

"But there _is_ something wrong Rin. She took Len away from you, now he's going to treat her like she's the number one princess in the world!"**(A/N: Lol, bad vocaloid pun. I had too!)** Luka said, completely pissed off while Gumi and Teto agreed.

"No she didn't, Luka! Len and I were never going out in the first place! It's not like he left me for her.."

"That still doesn't change the fact that you're crazy in love with him, Rin." Teto reminded me.

I stayed silent for a moment, but then opened my mouth to talk, "I just want Len to be happy, even if that means watching him love someone else. I just want to see him smile for the rest of his life, even if Miku's the one that does that." I looked down and fiddled with my fingers.

"But do you really think you'll be able to stand planning their wedding for the next two weeks? Don't you think it'll be difficult to watch them cuddle each other while you basically take note of what they want?" Gumi asked.

I stood silent. I honestly don't know if I'll be able to stand Miku and Len kissing in my face while I plan their wedding. Of course, it'll be difficult for me to stand it without breaking down in front of them, but It'll all be worth it in the end. Other than that, I was still having second thoughts.

_Can I really go along with planning my best friend's, who may I remind you I 'love', wedding? _

**AND THAT'S IT! Yay, I like writing this story! :D It's so fun, yet so tragic. I feel like a sadist for making Rin have a heartbreak TAT **

**Mayuki-Kai: You think my story's cute? Aw shucks OuO Thank you! Here's the chapter for you!**

**AAJL: Of course, we have to thank Gumi and Teto for being amazing supportive friends, right? Allow us to join Luka and beat Len's cute shota butt in order for him to understand that Rin is the perfect girl for him and is the only girl for him! :D Oh yeah, homophones! I almost forgot about those D: I'll try to watch out for them next time!**

**RinKagamine2222: Okay, I continued :3**

**kagaminevii: Waa! I want a boy-best friend who can eat junk food with me too T.T If I do eat junk food in front of my boy-best friend, he'll just call me fat. Is this long enough for you? Are you satisfied yet? If so, yay! :D**

**RinxLen: I was in the same condition too! But the guy wasn't getting married, he had a girlfriend too xD Not to worry, this is a RinxLen fanfic and I intend it to stay that way!  
**

**Splendence: Yay! I'm happy you liked that chapter! :D I know right, Rin's friends are amazing. They were kind of based of my friends, somewhat. Here's an update for you~!**

**JPTorres26: Thank you, I'm glad you love it! :D**

**asianchibi99: Exactly what I was thinking! Instead of doing that, Len is being a dumb-dumb and marrying the girl who isn't for him -.- I love Luka too~! I know how you feel, my friend gets very graphic when she's pissed, so I try not to mess with her xD I decided to choose MikuxMikuo since the pairing doesn't get enough love. Hehe, I love chocolate! Chocolate is good for you OwO**

**Jello-is-awesome-123: Aww, I'm sorry. I love MikuxKaito too, but I decided to try out MikuxMikuo for once :\ I hope you're alright with that! I'm glad you like my fic! :D**

**Nana1324: Alrighty, I'm going to choose MikuxMikuo :3 **

**Lila: Yeah, that's true. It wouldn't be that interesting if Len wasn't too dense, would it? I feel bad for Rin too! Aww, I feel bad for your sister, hopefully she'll confess sooner or later! Good luck to her! ^^**

**ArtemisRide: Indeed, the again, Len is the baka that we all love ^^ You know how boys can be, a bit dense -.- No worries, possibly they will ;3**

**Chiio Majesty: Oh my gosh, I feel relieved to know that you liked my story OuO I had to make Gumi and Teto that way, it's too show some support for Rin. I decided to make Rin and Len that close so it wont seem as though Rin just fell for Len like THAT! I'm sure by reading this chapter, you can tell Miku's personality right? :D I like weddings for the food and such, it's also kind of cute :) I try to make my writing as clear as it can be. Hmm, as much as I appreciate your advice and your opinion, I kind of think it's a bit easier for me to reply to the reviews like this. Thank you though!**

**anon: Mmmkay, I continued! :D**

**fishycakesx3: Haha, a great chapter expected from me? You're being modest, fishy-chan! xD I hate Len as well. Would you like to join me and slaughter him until he stops being dense idiot and realize Len's feelings? I'm kidding, but really... O.O **

**sunshine98: Do not worry, good ma'am! The ending will definitely be in Rin's favor :3 I continued! I'm glad you like it! :D**

**Alright, I've been wanting to update on this story for a while and I finally completed my task OwO I hope you guys liked this chapter, see you next time~!**

**Review if you desire~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I love writing this story, you know? It's just fun for me to write and I do enjoy it very much(even though I personally think it's cliché.) ^^ I don't have much to say, so here you go! Allow my two OC's, Kiyoshi and Akemi, do the honors with the disclaimer!**

**Akemi: Lydia does NOT own vocaloid!**

**Kiyoshi: She doesn't deserve too anyways, She would be fangirling too much if she did own them.**

**Me: OTL ...It is true.**

**Have fun :3~**

**Rin's POV **

I was sitting on my couch in the living room area of my apartment while my older sister, Neru, sat next to me flipping through the TV channels (She came for a visit). I called Miku to apologize for Luka's irrational behavior earlier in my office today. Honestly, she sounded kind of calm.

"So you see Miku," I started. "Luka didn't mean to snap at you earlier, She would also like to apologize." I spoke on my orange cellphone.

_"It's fine Rin, really! Please tell Luka I accept her apology and maybe we can start over!" _She replied cheerfully, I smiled at her response even though she couldn't see it.

_"Miku~ hurry up!" _I heard a male's voice through the phone. I expected it to be Len. The odd thing about it was that it didn't sound like Len... at all.

"Uh, Miku, who's that?" I asked curiously. I heard some whispers and someone shushing another person through the phone.

_"I-It's no one, don't worry," _She chuckled nervously. _"Rin, I have to go! Tomorrow we're going to Cherry Blossom Park to check it out for the wedding, right?" _

"Uh yeah, But I-"

_"Okay, Len and I will meet you there, Byeee~" _She hung up before I could even say anything else.

I sighed and threw my phone on my coffee table. That was... weird, I wonder who Miku was with. It probably wasn't Len, I know Len's voice and _that _didn't sound like Len at all. I'm getting suspicious...

"So Luka got delusional on Len's fiancée?" Neru asks, finally setting the remote control down on the coffee table.

I nodded as a response. "Unfortunately, she doesn't like Miku because she "stole" Len from me." I rolled my eyes as I remember the incident.

"You should know how Luka is by now. Although I think that she's crazy and messed in the head for going crazy on the girl like that, you gotta give her some credit. She did try to murder the girl."

"Look, I'm happy for Len, I'm happy that he's getting married to the girl he loves, I'm also happy that she's going to make Len smile everyday now. That's all that matters right? That the person you love is happy, even when you're not the one who's making their lives a living heaven?"

"Rin, face it. You're not happy. When you see Len and that Miku chick together, it's like someone stabbed you in the heart carelessly. You know damn well that you're not happy, you're heartbroken."

I stayed silent for a minute and looked down. It's not that I didn't wish the best for Len, I do, honestly! It's just... It's hard watching the person you love, love someone else. Yes, it sounds cheesy, but it really is difficult.

"And what's worse," Neru spoke. "You have to plan their wedding. Why couldn't you just become a cashier or something instead. I know you're successful in the planning business and all, but you still get a heartbreak. I mean what is tha-"

"Okay Neru, I think I get it." I stopped her from her rambling.

I heard her sigh. "Yeah, whatever." She crossed her arms and turned to face the TV.

"How are you and Dell doing?" I asked about her husband, breaking the silence.

"Things are doing pretty well. By the way, I loved the way you planned our wedding. It was beautiful!" Neru cried out. That's right, I planned my sister's wedding. As a result, she and Dell loved it.

"You keep on telling me that Neru, but thank you for the compliment." I chuckled.

"Maybe you'd get your own wedding if you just confess to Len already." I heard her mumble.

My eyes flew wide open, but they narrowed after I noticed what she said. "Baka Neru." I mumbled while she smirked.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

The next day, Len, Miku, and I were going to Cherry Blossom Park, so we can check it up for their wedding ceremony. You remember Miku and I talking about it when I called her yesterday? Which reminds me about that whole male's voice thing.

Should I tell Len that I heard someone's voice? But if I do that, he'll think I'm some nosy chick who wants to get into other people's business. I decided to let it go, it was probably a family member or something. Although, it does bother me a bit.

Len, Miku, and I were all in the car while Len was driving, Miku was sitting in the passenger seat, and I sat in the back. As I said before, we were going to Cherry Blossom Park so I can state to them where exactly the wedding ceremony will be. While I sat in silence in the back, Len and Miku wouldn't stop being all smoochy with each other.

"You don't know how excited I am for the big day!" Miku squeals as she looks at her engagement ring, which had a huge diamond on it. I could see Len smiling at Miku as he drove the car.

"I'm sure the wedding is going to be beautiful too, Rin. You are planning it after all." Miku turned to me and smiled sweetly.

I gave a her a heart-warming smile. "Thank you, Miku. That's a very sweet thing for you to say."

"Rin, I've been meaning to ask you something. Since you are a close friend of Len's, I now consider you my friend. Would you like to be my maid of honor?" Miku grinned at me.

Hmm, be the maid of honor? As if planning the wedding isn't bad enough already. Don't get me wrong, it's sweet for her to ask me to be her maid of honor, but I'm just here to plan the wedding. Although, it would be rude to deny her. She did say she thinks of me as a friend now, so why not?

"... Sure Miku, I'll be your maid of honor." I smiled sweetly at her. She grinned widely at my response, then turned around and held Len's free hand. I brought my legs up and hugged them tightly

Len turned to glance at me and smiled at me. I gave him a small smiled back, then he turned his face foward and continued driving.

This is probably the hardest wedding I'm ever going to plan.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"And this is where you'll have the ceremony. We'll make sure to set up the chairs and put up some decorations. Since you wanted the after party here as well, I'll take care of the catering business and all that stuff." I smiled at the couple.

If you can't tell already we've reached Cherry Blossom Park and I'm showing Len and Miku all my plans for how the wedding is going to be decorated. As a result, they love the idea so they agreed to it.

"I already know I'm going to love it Rin! It's going to be so beautiful and-" Miku got cut off by a phone ringing. She widened her eyes and quickly looked through her purse, taking out her cellphone. Once she took a glance on the screen, she grinned.

"Will you both excuse me for a second?" She asked sweetly. Len and I both nodded, and Miku walked away as she answered her phone.

"She's amazing isn't she?" Len asked as he was still looking Miku's direction. I hesitated, but slowly nodded.

It hurts. It really hurts. I'm jealous of Miku, Len seems to really love her. Of course, she deserved him alot more than I do. I mean, what would Len see in me? He certainly won't see the beauty Miku has, or the sweet personality Miku has. I honestly can't find a single reason to why Len would fall for me.

"Len.." I started, making Len look at me instead of watching Miku from a distance.

"Hmm?" He asked.

I looked up to face him. "...Don't you think.. this marriage is coming by way too fast?" I asked, hoping he'd catch my drift.

He looked a bit confused, but I think he got what I was trying to tell him. "Ah! You mean two weeks is too soon! Of course it is, you can't plan a whole wedding in two weeks. Maybe we can move it to four weeks. I'm pretty sure she'll be fine with that!" He smiled.

I stood there, with my mouth hung open slightly dissapointed with his answer. Of course, another almost-confession failed. "...Yeah, that's what I meant. Hahaha..." I faked a laugh.

Len laughed along with me. How dense can he get?

"Hey, you remember Oliver from elementary school?" He asked.

Hmm, Oliver? Oh yeah, I remember him! I had him for the third grade, he was a sweet boy, but quite odd.

"Oliver? You mean the kid that used to eat mud and follow around all the girls in our grade, including myself?" I reminded him. Yes, Oliver used to do that. It was quite embarrassing and gross.

"Hey, he's not that bad." He stated. I scoffed at his response.

"Anyway, I ran into him the other day and he's pretty cool now. He asked about you and I told him you were doing fine, I also said that we would all hang out with him. You, Miku, and I. It'll be like a double date!" He grinned.

Len set me up on a date? That idiot! Yes, I love him, but you gotta admit, he's an idiot for doing that.

"Are you insane? Not that I don't think Oliver's a nice guy, but he's just... not my type." I crossed my arms.

"C'mon Rin, you haven't had a decent date for like... what? Six months? I'm just trying to be a good friend and help you get a date. Who knows? Maybe you and Oliver will kick it off, He did tell me he used to have a crush on you~." Len teased.

"I have my reasons..." I mumbled

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" He encouraged.

"... Well..." I considered. Maybe just one date with Oliver won't be that bad. It's just one date anyways.

"...Fine, I'll go on this stinkin' date." I rolled my eyes and pouted slightly.

Len grinned at me. "Great! We're all going out for dinner tomorrow!"

"Alright, what did I miss?" Miku came in happily.

Len smiled. "I'll tell you about it in the car."

Len, as much as I do love you, you really are thick headed.

**For some reason, I find this story really cliché and cheesy ;_; On the other hand, Len set up Rin on a date! I made him really dense. Who knows what'll happen at that double date, especially with Len watching Rin and Oliver~ I'm going to have writing the next chapter :3**

**Demolition Panda: Yes, Miku needs to run away from Luka if she wants to live! I see you've spotted my little plan :D or _is _Miku cheating on Len? We'll just have to see later on~ Will Rin end up with Len? It would be a spoiler if I told you the answer no? It will have a happy ending though :D**

**FruitPudding: Hehe, glad you're back! :D Who says weapons aren't needed :3 I'm just kidding... or am I? O.o**

**aira2889: Ugh, I know right? Stupid ads -.- EXACTLY! Rin is alot more suited for Len! Yes, I have a plan for making Len fall for Rin :3 *Cue Psychotic laugh* I don't Len would like leeks, I bet oranges are better :D Luka, Gumi, Teto, and Meiko are awesome no? Chocolate is amazing~**

**Sunshine98: Thank youuu~ :D Isn't Luka just simply amazing? I know, I feel so horrible for Rin T.T Maybe Miku does have a secret~ We'll find out soooooon~ ;3**

**Chiio Majesty: Are you kidding me? Just an ordinary reviewer? You're story, "Project: VOCALOID" is a huge hit, it's a honor that you're reading my story! xD I'm glad you found the chapter funny! It's not weird how you like Miku in this, I actually kind of like how I wrote her here, demanding yet sweet! Hehe, everyone loves Luka XD Thank you for respecting my opinion~!**

**Splendence: Aww~ I'm so glad you love it! I wouldn't consider myself amazing, but that's a really sweet thing to say! xD I agree, I feel so sadistic for making Rin face so much pain D: lol, I would give you my friends but they would call me a psycho for giving them away :P Here's the update~!**

**vocal-maiden: I'm glad you love my story~! PS: You're not so bad in speaking Japanese :D Kasumi-chan is just jealous~! :3**

**Jello-is-awesome-123: I'm glad you respect the pairing I chose! :D Lenny-Len-Len is so effin dense! Maybe he'll fall for her sooner or later~ and yes, yellow does look better with yellow!**

**Liia-P: Okay~ I continued! Everyone absolutely loves Luka, Teto, and Gumi! Here's the update for youuu~**

**asianchibi99: xD Glad you're back Chibi-chan! Hehe, most people are telling me that they liked how I wrote Miku in this xD But you do have to give her some credit, she's just too easy to hate! Hohoho~ You're catching on! Pay very close attention and we'll see if Miku truly is cheating on Len! 8D YUS! MY LOVE FOR MIKU SHALL NEVER COME BETWEEN MY LOVE FOR RINXLEN! Chocolate is like sugary heaven~! :3**

**OliveBerries: yes, indeed. Miku is hiding something O.o hehe, Len can forget about her and go with Rin x)**

**RinKagamineDoKuRin: I know, Len is sooo dense! I continued! :3**

**GUARDIAN ANGEL in training: I know, poor Rinny. I WILL NOT ALLOW LEN TO FALL FOR SOMEONE OTHER THAN RIN :D (I do prefer Len with Rin though :D)**

**KelseyTheChappy: Ah~ I'm glad you love it :D Rinny is having trouble confessing, but she will eventually :3 I try to add as much humor as possible :3  
**

**Guest: I'm sorry! I've been so busy, but here's the chapter :3 **

**Guest: Glad you loved it~! Len is such a dense idiot -.- but don't worry, he'll fall for Rinny soon... maybe :D updated!**

**Oh my gawd so many reviews I can't. I just love you guys so much T.T**

**Kiyoshi: I don't see why you have so many reviews though.**

**Akemi: I agree with Kiyoshi-kun. This story is too cheesy, it's almost non-realistic.**

**Me: Oh hush up you two... I try my best.**

**I honestly don't know why you guys love this so much though. But, I feel so happy T.T You guys are truly amazing, I love you all.**

**Review if you please~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M ALIVE! 8D And I'm back with new chapter~ This one shall include the one and only, Oliver! People wanted me to put this in Len's point of view, so I will. But I'm going to start with Rin's point of view, this chapter might switch on and off with the point of views ._. I do hope you enjoy very much! :3 **

**Disclaimer: OTL No... RinxLen would be everywhere if I did own it.**

**WARNING: You are possibly about to experience some cheesy stuff while reading this chapter... just putting that out there.**

**Rin's POV **

"I'm going to kill him." Teto said over the phone, sounding completey pissed of, "How thick-headed can that idiot get? Sending you off on a double date like that.."

"Teto, it's no big deal. It's just one date, what could be so bad about it?" I shrugged as I ate a plate of oranges.

"That little douche still can't get a clue! How can he not tell that you love him? Why does he have to be so stupid?" She snarled. Why is _she _so upset about this? It's not like she got set up on a double date she doesn't really want to go to.

"Calm down, Teto. I think it'll be fun."

...Okay, I lied. I just want Teto to calm down.

"Yeah, whatever. I just hope this Oliver dude treats you right..." She mumbled.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. I heard a knock on the door, I wonder who that could be...

"Ne Teto, I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay, bye Rinny~ remind me to beat Len's ass next time I see him~!" She sang and hung up before I could even argue. I rolled my eyes as I shut my phone and threw it on my coffee table.

Who could be visiting me at the moment? People would call to let me know before coming over. I got up and opened my door.

Surprisingly, I saw Miku standing there, dressed up in quite a fancy-ish dinner dress and holding a large bag that looked as if it had a bunch of clothes in it.

"Miku? What brings you here?" I ask.

"Hi Rin~!" She cheerfully waves at me with a grin plastered on her face, "I came to help you get ready for our double date! I have the perfect outfit for you!"

...You're kidding me.

"Erm... Not that I don't accept your sweet attempt, but why?" I asked, opening the door fully so she can walk in.

She walked in and looked around the room while wrinkling her nose a bit. I bit my lip a bit over her reaction, maybe I should've cleaned a bit before...

"Well, considering that It's six, which means it's almost time for the date and you're still in sweat pants, eating oranges." She pointed at me.

I pouted as I looked down on my clothing, is she trying to make me feel... insecure?

"It's fine Miku, really. You didn't have to come over with some clothes, I could just throw something on."

"Don't worry Rin, I insist!" She started unzipping the large bag, which revealed a dress in it, "I'll help you get ready so you can impress Oliver!" She exclaimed and sat on my sofa.

I sighed in defeat and sat next to Miku. What? She wants to help me get ready and I can't just rudely tell her to leave, I guess it can't be helped.

"Now, let's start with the dress!"

This whole date thing better be worth it...

* * *

**Len's POV **

"You know, Len, it's going to be very exciting to see Rin again after all these years!" Oliver yelled in excitement.

I chuckled, "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you again too, Oliver."

Right now, Oliver and I were at a restaurant waiting for Miku and Rin to arrive. Oliver has been talking about Rin the whole time we've been waiting. He's obviously pretty happy to see her. Hopefully, she'll get along with him after tonight.

"Say Len, how much has Rin changed exactly? Besides the fact that she's a wedding planner and is planning your wedding, of course." Oliver asked, his small finger placed upon his chin.

"Well," I began, "Rin hasn't really changed, she's still pretty caring and kind if you ask me." I gave a small smile by just thinking about the small blond.

Come to think of it, Rin was really sweet. She always puts other people before her and always tries to care for her friends. She's always been so supportive of me and always encouraged me to try my best or stuff like that. She was always so optimistic about things, which is what I always liked about her... Y'know, I've never really noticed this, but Rin really is an amazing girl...

"Ne Len, are you alright? Your cheeks are kind of red.." Oliver pointed out.

I widened my eyes and put my hand over my mouth, "Ah, i-it's nothing.." I rubbed my neck sheepishly and we continued to wait for the girls.

After a while of waiting, we heard a high pitched voice say, "Hi boys!" I looked up and saw Miku along with Rin behind her,"Sorry we're late, I wanted to make Rin look special for tonight."

She pulled Rin so she could stand next to her. Once Rin was revealed, she caught my attention. Her short, flaxen blond hair (Which almost looked golden at the moment) was curled a bit at the ends, her slim yet small body figure was wrapped by a cream colored dress... She looked kind of... cute...

...I meant that as a friendly way, of course...

"Lenny~" Miku walked next to me and linked her arm around mine, which cause me to snap out of my thoughts, "I know your happy to see me, but you should calm your blushing a bit ne?" She chuckled.

I uncomfortably rubbed my cheeks, they felt a bit warm. I glanced up at Rin, who was blushing uncomfortably.

"Ahh, Rin! It's great to see you again, you look gorgeous." Oliver stood in front of Rin and kissed her hand gently. I uncomfortably rubbed the back of my neck while shifting my eyes around.

Rin looked down at Oliver and wrinkled her nose a bit, but gave a small smile, "It's great to see you again too, Oliver. You don't look so bad yourself." Oliver stood up straightly and gave Rin a charming and sweet smile.

"Well!" I shouted while clapping my hands together, catching the group's attention, "How about we all get to our reserved table, ne?"

* * *

"Honestly Rin, I can't get over how great you look! Any guy would be lucky to be with you." Oliver smiled while stirring the soup he ordered earlier.

A soft rosy color filled Rin's cheeks, "Um, thank you Oliver... for the millionth time.." She mumbled.

Currently, we were sitting at the table I reserved for all of us and we were eating the food we ordered for each of us. Oliver kept on complementing Rin on how great she looks, which kinda made her look slightly annoyed... well, I thought she looked a bit annoyed...

"Aren't they just so cute~." Miku whispered at me.

I looked up from my food and spotted Rin giggling softly at something Oliver must've said.

I bit my lip, "...Yeah, they are..." For some reason, saying that bugged me a little...

**Rin's POV **

I want to go home, I'm not having as much fun as I thought I would. Of course, I won't be so rude enough to just walk out on Oliver, the poor guy seems really fragile. I'm just going along with this until the date is over.

Y'know, when we were in the third grade, Oliver was a foreign exchange student from America, so his Japanese was pretty average for an English speaker. Now I see that he's really improved his Japanese, a lot.

"So Rin, Len tells me that you're a successful wedding planner right?" Oliver asked, sipping his soup.

I nodded slowly, poking at my food. "And you're planning his wedding right?"

_Planning his wedding. _

I slowly nodded again, looking down causing my bangs to cover my eyes. I looked up a bit and took a glance at Miku and Len. They were chuckling together, Miku had her arms wrapped around Len's shoulders, Len looked like he was trying to enjoy his food but smiled softly at Miku.

_They look so... happy together... _

"So are you guys still working on the invitations?" Oliver asked Miku and Len.

Miku nodded with a grin, her arms still around Len. "We'll be sure to invite you, Ollie~ That way you'll be able to spend some time with Rinny at the after party!"

"Or maybe he can spend time with another girl!" Len shouted, which caused us all to have puzzled looks on our faces. He widened his eyes after he noticed what he had said.

"...I mean, yeah, Oliver will spend some time with Rin..." He shifted his eyes,.

"...Right..." I mumbled and ate my food.

* * *

**Len's POV(So much POV changesss~ D:) **

I am so stuffed. We had just finished eating and were ready to head to our own humble abodes, we were all outside of the restaurant. I sighed and stretched a bit.

"Well, that was fun wasn't it?" Miku grinned.

Oliver, Rin and I nodded as a response.

"Hey Rin, why don't I walk you home? You'd be much safer with me around!" Oliver suggested, holding two thumbs up. I furrowed my eyebrows.

Rin sighed softly, "Well, I can walk by myself..." She mumbled.

"C'mon Rinny, I insis-"

"Hey Oliver, how about I walk Rin home tonight? After all, I gotta spend some time with my best friend!" I placed an arm around Rin's shoulders and cracked a smile. "How about you get a ride from Miku? She has her car."

Miku looked up at us, "E-Eh? But I have to go meet up with someone..."

Huh... I wonder who Miku's meeting up later, especially this late...

"Surely they won't mind if you're a bit late, right Miku?" I gave her a small pleading look.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fine... get in the car, Oliver."

He shrugged his shoulders, and before he got in the car, he walked over to Rin, "Goodnight Rinny, it was a pleasure seeing you again." He grabbed her hand and kissed it, earning a soft blush from the blond girl. I rolled my eyes in annoyance, does this guy think he's charming or what?

He let go of Rin's hand and winked at her before walking over to Miku's car and heading inside. With a slight look of irritation, Miku sat inside the car and began the engine. It seems as though Oliver said something real strange, because Miku had a terrified look on her face. After that, Miku drove off.

"Erm.." I awkwardly tried to begin a conversation with Rin, "So, what do you think of Oliver?"

"He's... interesting. He's definitely changed since elementary school, that's for sure." She started walking.

"Well that's true. Do you like him?" I bit my lip, I don't know why, but it bothered me to ask that question.

"I don't consider him to be boyfriend material. He's pretty sweet, just a bit... odd." She replied.

A soft sigh escaped from my lips, "I suppose I'll have to agree with you on that one." I chuckled, making Rin chuckle as well.

My stomach... it feels a it ticklish inside. My heart was also beating pretty rapidly, and my cheeks feel a bit warm... why?

Rin stopped chuckling, "Hey Len, why did you decide to walk me home all of the sudden?" She asked.

I placed a finger on my chin, why _did _I want to walk Rin home? It's just, the thought of Oliver walking Rin home annoyed me. He could've walked her to her doorstep and then they'd share a passionate, goodnight kiss before Rin would walk in her apartment room. I shivered a bit in disgust and replied, "Because you're my best friend, of course!"

Rin blinked before forming a gentle smile on her lips, "You're so odd, Len!" She giggled.

My cheeks heated up and I giggled along with her.

Why am I feeling like this?

**fhffhvjssnfgjhbvgfweukfle';thnigh Oh my God, I told you it was so facking cheesy. This chapter was pretty long to me :P I'm sorry~ But I hope you enjoyed this chapter, :3**

**Kiyoshi: Oh please, no one even enjoys the whole story.**

**Me: SHUT UP KIYOSHI! Stop ruining my happiness! You and Akemi both.**

**Akemi: What am I doing?!**

**Me: You're being you ._. /smacked in the face by both of those idiots.**

**Review time~**

**Happiness Sunshine and Gum: Hoho~ I think your wish was possibly fulfilled :3 Is Miku having an affair? Why don't we just make sure in the future chapters, ne? I made half of it Len POV~ I'm so glad you love my story :D**

**Guest: I'm so happy you enjoy my story :D I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter~ :)**

**Jello-is-awesome-123: Why is Miku marrying Len if she's "Cheating" on him? The answer will be revealed later on in the story, no worries~! I' definitely going to introduce some new characters in the next chapter, I think! Piko, Miki, and Kaito being three of them :3**

**The-Lovely-Orange: I'm glad you like my story C: Good! You're paying real close attention! Hehe, Miku can dump Len and Len can go with Rinny OwO I'm just kidding, but really. I'm glad you liked Oliver's description xD Here's the next chapter~ I'm so happy you're pleased :3**

**sunshine98: Here's the next chapterrrr~ :3 Maybe Len did get a _little _jealous seeing Rinny with Ollie, he's possibly just to dense to notice xD Maybe Miku is seeing another dude, but I don't want to spoil it for you ;D I continued~ OuO**

**Guest: Haha, yeah, maybe people might be allergic to leeks and they'll ave to starve at the wedding xD Actually, I did get your review, the one about your little sister having a little crush :3 I'm not so good at givin advice, but here's mine: Maybe she could get one of her friends to tell the guy she likes him. That's what my friends did for me once and it went completely fine xD If your sister wants to wait a while, then she'll wait. But if she thinks confessing, herself, would be too nerve wracking, then I suggest the advice I gave above. I hope I helped!**

**Guest(Aira2889): I know! :D It's so much easier to review now xD Len needs to get his head checked, because he is too thick headed ._. Miku? Cheating on Len? Muahahah, we'l have to see now won't we? ;3 The reason why Miku is marrying Len will be revealed soon~ Hopefully, you'll love Oliver in this one! I'm not sure what leek tastes lie, and I wouldn't want to know ._.**

**asianchibi99: I agree, I really can't hate Miku ._. she's just so freaking lovable and sweet... for now~ *Maniac laugh* xD I love Oliver as well, he just makes such an adorable shota! But I will also ruin his face if he ever messes with Rin and Len OwO I know~! Rin and Len were meant for each other! But Len just _has _to marry Miku, doesn't he? -.- I'm so happy you like my writing, Chibi-chan :3 Also, Kiyoshi and Akemi definitely approve of Mio-chi and Takase-tan~ *Heart :3* You're so lucky~ I wish I got presents like that, all the chocolaty goodness.. T.T *Cries in the corner* Thanks for your support, love ya Chibi-chan~**

**yukari-desu: Oh, why thank you~ OuO Hehe, Len's reaction to Miku "Cheating" on him? Surely you'll like that xD Oliver's roll wasn't that great, but he'll have more rolls in the future chapters :D**

**FruitPudding: Hey~ I read our review on my other story, it's a shame you don't like RinxLen anymore T.T but I'm glad you're still reading my stories :) Also, I think your stories are really good too! So you shouldn't give up x) **

**Guest(Vocal-maiden): Kasumi-chan is jealous~~~ (Akemi:*slaps* Don't be so rude, baka!: me:T.T Don't hit me...) xD No worries~ It's not Kaito, Meiko would throw her sake bottles at me ._. Oliver? xD He's obsessed with Rin so I doubt it! Mikuo? ...No comment~ Gakupo? HAHAHA! xD **

**OliveBerries: Yes, Neru will help her baby sister win the man of her dreams and many people will help Luka murder Miku! 8D **

**AwsomeOrange98: I'm sorry I took forever to update, please forgive me :3 I AM SO MEAN TO POOR RINNY D: I put Len's POV in this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed :D**

**Black Butterfly of the Night: Haha, I know it's non realistic, but oh well! :3 Len is very dense. If he doesn't realize that he is meant to be with Rinny, I will get the road roller on him. Care to join? xD**

**Chiio Majesty: Ha! I know right? Miku's being treated like a princess when she _(might) _be cheating on Len ._. That's just wrong. Len is a dumb, dense, thick headed idiot who _needs _to realize, badly, that Rin is meant for himmmm! Hmmm, will this story with a sad and depressing ending? Or will it have a happy and blissful ending? We'll have to see, ne? ;D I _love _PV xD It's an amazing story~! :D**

**Well, that's all for today :3 So, what exactly do you guys think Len was feeling? Was it jealousy? Or did he just want to be a caring friend towards Rin? I'll let you guys answer this one ;D**

**Until the next chapter~**


End file.
